Gakuen Butler
by Fromthebottomofthepit
Summary: Naoki Saikawa is called "the man who can do anything", but he has a reason for becoming the person he is today. Trace back through the mysterious secretary's (or is he a butler!) past and how he met the Chairman and her family. See why he takes such good care of Ryuuichi and Kotarou, and why he can't stop himself from falling for the lazy but caring Usuida-san!
1. Prologue

"Here you are, Ryuuichi-sama, Kotarou-sama." Saikawa-san placed the elaborate breakfast he had prepared in front of the boys. It was a variety of foods that he had made look like a circus. Complete with an om-rice shaped like a tent with red ketchup-stripes. The younger brother stared at the food in awe, winning that expression for him was very meaningful. The older of the brothers, Ryuuichi, looked at Saikawa curiously instead.

"You really are so kind to us, Saikawa-san. It's too much!" He said, "Don't you think this is over-the-top?"

"Not at all." Saikawa responded, "It is my pleasure to make food for you and Kotarou-sama." And, the butler meant it. It wasn't because it was his job, and it wasn't out of some sort of pity for the boys. He, honestly, had been so happy since the Kashimas had come to live with the Chairman. If he had to choose a reason he liked helping them it was probably because, well, he was similar to them.

He, too, had been helped by the Chairman and her family in the past. This house wasn't just part of his workplace, it was the closest thing to a home he could think of. Yes, he had been just like Ryuuichi-sama and Kotarou-sama when he was young.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Makoto Saikawa

"He's so perfect." Makoto Saikawa said, staring down at his newborn baby boy in awe.

"That's because his papa is a famous model…you're not the father." Aiko Saikawa said, looking at her husband straight-faced.

"D..dear?"

"It was just a joke, sorry." Makoto sighed while his wife laughed, he was used to her strange sense of humor by now. "Look, Naoki thinks it's funny." Their tiny baby, though unable to smile or laugh, did seem somehow to be enjoying his mother's laughter. Somehow, the idea that he would be the subject of both his wife and son's jokes didn't excite him.

"Honey?" Aiko said, watching her husband with a smile. Then, as he looked straight at her she surprised him with a kiss. "I'm so happy."

_Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he took after her. _Makoto thought, blushing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Aiko Saikawa

Naoki did, as his father had suspected, take after his mother. In both appearance and personality, the two were matched. They had the same light brown hair and green eyes, and all his mother's oddly serious jokes left him laughing.

Aiko was a nurse by profession, who adored taking care of other people. When she was home, she liked to watch cheesy soap operas and bake. Food, she told Naoki, had the ability to make people really happy. Makoto was an editor at a company owned by a distant relative. He was clumsy and somewhat childish, but was a hard worker and doted on his wife and child. The two had met while Aiko was working, Makoto had fallen down the stairs outside of his apartment and ended up with only one broken arm.

"It was love at first sight." Makoto told the young Naoki.

"He was so pitiful, it was adorable." Aiko laughed.

When Naoki was three, he saw his mother cry for the first time. Her favorite soap opera had just premiered its' finale, and she couldn't stop crying even though her son seemed shocked. Naoki went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and found the leftover rice from breakfast. He spent the next ten minutes shaping the rice as best he could into balls. When he was finally satisfied with them (meaning, they stayed somewhat together) he brought them out to his mother.

"These are for me?" She asked, eyes wide. He nodded seriously, then watched expectantly as she took a bite. "Amazing! Their delicious!" The smile that he saw on his mother's face in that moment made Naoki understand that, like his mother said, food really did make people happy.


End file.
